Last Words
by fina2212
Summary: Five 1D songs that will play the mood for Nina and Fabian's love life. Written with pieface98, don't like don't read and it is better than the summary swear
1. Chapter 1

_-Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games_  
_And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change_  
_And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same_  
_But we're making all the same mistakes- _

_Same Mistakes -One Direction_

Fabian's POV

I watch as Nina walks away from my room. She just told me that she needed help on the paper due to Mr. McJarold our science professor, but once I got close and was about to kiss her, Eddie walked in and ruined the moment. Nina left saying that I was a big help to her and walked away.

"Dude, you really need to make your move or she will just walk away, for good this time." Eddie said with a mouthful of food. I looked at him-disgusted, and he shoved more food into his mouth as Nina walked into her room.

"But how do I do it? I try to kiss her and Amber calls her, I get close to her and you walk into the room, we will be alone in the cafe and Joy or Mick or one of you will walk in and seize the moment. So tell me how do I do it!" I yell and ask him.

"Easy, what did you do to fall in love with her?" Eddie asks me, I stop and think. Eddie leaves me alone to ponder in my thoughts. The mystery is what brought us closer together, but really what made her fall in love with me? I honestly have no idea.

Before I go back in the small dorm room I look out into the hallway, Nina's room is closed and no one is out here. In class or in the new Dunkin Donuts on campus they just put there.

When I get to my room, cheese smelling, dirty cloths, and bacteria covered room I text Nina, asking her to meet up with me at Dunkin' Donuts, have a coffee and talk, or something. And she texted me back saying that she would meet me there in an hour and a half. I texted her back saying okay and went to take a shower and get changed. When I was about to leave I saw Eddie there and Patricia and Amber filming me.

"Why are you filming me?" I ask them, confused.

"So, when you guys get married we can show this video of your third first date." Eddie smirked at me.

"No, its fourth." Patricia said, trying to count in her head I think.

"No, fifth." Amber argued.

"Really?" Eddie asked. "Fifth already?"

"Yeah, the end of term dance, the picnic, the other dance, the date to the attic, and now this." Amber answered.

"Wow, it really is five dates with Nina already." Patricia said.

"I'm leaving." I said and opened the door.

"Fabian wait! I need to fix your hair." Amber jumped up and licked her hand and was moving my hair around.

"Amber stop it!" I yelled trying to get away from her and then she stopped, after a while.

When I walked in I saw Nina reading Pretty Little Liars by Sara Shepard and sipping a type of coffee with chocolate on top.

"Hey." I said sitting across from her. She put her book down and smiled at me.

"Hi." She said back at me.

"So, listen, I was thinking that maybe we should start to-" Nina started but guess who walked in.

"Fabian! I need help with this!" Jerome walked in and sat in the middle. Nina looked sad.

"Wait, yes Nina?" I asked, hoping she would say what I wanted her to say.

"That we should be friends." She told me, she walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Wow, five dates later and she dumps you." Jerome said, I forgot he was there.

"Oh, shut up Jerome."

* * *

**Okay, I really hope you liked this, me and Pieface98 are both writing this story, she is writing the next chapter since I wrote this one. So, make sure to give her credit in the reviews! And just try to be nice since this may not be my best writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Who do you think you are? Who do you think I am? You only love to see me breaking; you only want me 'cause I'm taken. You don't really want my heart; you just like to know you can. Still be the one who gets it breaking; you only want me when I'm taken. Thank you for showing me who you are underneath, thank you I don't need another heartless misery."_  
_-One Direction, Taken_

**Disclaimer: Neither I, nor fina2212, own House of Anubis**  
**Note: Written by pieface98**

Nina strolled leisurely around campus, her hands in her pockets. She swore to herself that she'd do what she did. Nina and Fabian had taken this relationship in their own hands for years, but now Nina decided to give fate a chance to help it or end it.

She'd decided that if Fabian and her got interrupted yet again that it just wasn't meant to be. She'd treasured that last kiss like it was the last bit of daylight she'd ever see. Those last words that she'd uttered to him, we hard enough to get out, but having to hear Jerome's comment after he thought she'd gone, was just plain painful.  
"Wow, five dates later and she dumps you."

It really had been five dates hadn't it? Nina smiled in spite of herself as she approached the lake. It was pretty at this time of the evening. With the sun making like an Oreo and dipping into the water like it was milk. Nina had taken numerous photos with Fabian by the sunset, but she decided to push them to the back of her mind. No. She couldn't think of that.

"I heard what happened."

Nina turned in the direction of the voice, smiling when she saw Mick, "'Sup Campbell?" She says, putting on her best guy impression.

Mick laughed, coming closer to Nina, "Funny, but not quite right. You have to really dig deep to get the deep voice and you have to add the British accent."

Nina giggled, her current situation in the back of her mind, "Do I?"

"Hey, it was pretty good though." Mick shrugged. He took another step closer, "I heard about what happened. Jerome told me." He got so close to her, that she could feel his breath. But, then Mick's cold, soft lips landed on hers. "And I've wanted to do that for a while."

Nina thought for a moment. Being involved with another guy would help her get over Fabian… And she knew that Mick wasn't the serious relationship guy he was in high school anymore. He liked to date girls without a commitment and maybe that was what Nina needed. Attraction. Passion. No commitment. She smiled, and placed her hands on Mick's strong, built chest as she laid another passionate kiss on his lips.

"Party!" Alfie shouted, ever the party animal as the still tight group of ten (Nina, Fabian, Mick, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, Joy, Mara, and Patricia aka the Anubis gang) sat around a table, toasting to the end of school before breaking for the holidays.

"Alfie, school isn't over you know." Nina sighed as she lay against Mick's chest, him kissing the top of her head.

"I can't believe they would do that to me." Fabian muttered to Amber. Those nine words were the only ones he could utter since finding out about

"Mina" has Amber referred it.

"Fabian," Amber whispered back, "Shut. Up."

"No!" he shouted standing up, slamming his glass down on the table, allowing it to shatter. Everyone glanced at him, contemplating insanity.

"Screw you!" he shrieked.

"Holy crap, he's finally lost it." Eddie muttered to Patricia, who was still his girlfriend.

"Fabian." Amber said, using her calming yet he's insane tone, "Sit. Down."

"Mick," he sighed, "You were my best mate, and you stole what was mine."

"Excuse me but, I think she wasn't yours at all. And I didn't steal her." Mick muttered, "We went on a few dates, that's all."

"Mick. Don't even." Fabian said, "You took her! She's mine!"

"Fabian, stop!" Nina shouted, "I'm not yours, nor Mick's! I don't belong to anyone."

Mick stood up, muttering something to himself before pulling Nina aside, "Nina, I think you and Fabian have some unfinished stuff and I don't want to be in the middle of drama. Maybe you should work this out before we date."

Nina muttered, "Fine," before he left and she pulled Fabian aside.

"You just took away my relationship." Nina sighed, "Even if it wasn't serious, it doesn't matter. You wait to make a move until I'm taken and I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to do something about us. You only made a move when I was taken, because you knew you still had part of my heart. And you using that against me, that hurt. So I'm done now Fabian. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

With that, Nina grabbed her purse and left, not letting him get a word in before she reached Mick, who took her back when she told him that she wouldn't be hearing from Fabian anymore. Fabian was left shocked and hurt, looking down at the screensaver on his phone.  
The screen hadn't been changed since high school. It was one of the both of them asleep on the couch in Anubis, fingers interlaced. At least Fabian had his memories to live off of for the rest of his life.

Because there is no getting over your soul mate.

**pieface98: Okay! Thanks to fina2212 for suggesting this and you should totally check out all her stories, they are great! She was one of the first writers I read on this page before I had an account and is totally awesome!**  
**Also, for those of you who read my stuff, Enemy and Experience (ha! 2 E's!) are both in the process of being updated!**

**fina2212: Okay, so my chapter should be up pretty soon. I really hope that you guys are really liking this story so far because we are working hard on it. And just review and I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm broken, do you hear me?_  
_I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,_  
_I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,_  
_That your heart will just turn around,_

_And as I walk up to your door,_  
_My head turns to face the floor,_  
_'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say, -More Than This -One Direction_

Fabian's POV

I watch as Nina and him leave her dorm room.

"Ah, and the young Fabian Rutter is spying on his one true love again, through the peep hole." Eddie said in a low smooth voice, like the ones you hear on those documentary about animals.

"What, who me? No, I was um, checking the peep hole, making sure it was clean." I said, feeling myself blush.

"Yeah right. Now move, if I am late for another date Trix really will dump me and there will be two heartbroken guys and really, one is enough for this gang...and dorm room." He told me, brushing past me and then closing the door and yet another Saturday night alone.

I sigh in defeat and go in the small living room slash bedroom and turn on the TV to see what is on, and flip through the channels. Only sappy love movies where the guy and girl fall for each other and have a happy ending. Really? On a night like this and England decided to put on sappy love movies! I guess it is official, my life stinks.

What is so great about Mick anyway? And why didn't Nina want to be with me? I know she was going to say something different but Jerome just had to ruin it! Ugh, I hate , my life!

A few hours and two bags of cheesy snacks later, I heard Nina and Mick yell and stomp through the dorm halls.

"Nina, listen! I can explain everything!" Mick yelled at her.

"What? That I am only a re-bound til you get Joy back? Is that it? I am not good enough to ask out for real? What was your plan when Joy wanted you back? 'Sorry Nina, you're not hot enough for me, I'm dating Joy now. Thanks for your help'?" Nina shouted back at him. I could tell she was crying because that was her crying-yelling voice. And don't ask me how I know.

"No! It wasn't like that at all." Mick said, he sounded desperate now.

"Well, I wouldn't know that would I?" Nina spat back at him and then her dorm room door closed and then I heard Mick's slam too. I waited four, five minutes before I knocked on her door, you know, just so it wouldn't look like I heard everything.

"Yes?" Nina's face was puffy and red.

"I heard doors slamming. Is everything alright?" I asked her, and she looked down and sighed-laughed.

"Yeah, just Mick isn't the one for me. Can you believe it? I just thought maybe he was, or hoping." Nina said, but her eyes said something different, like she meant...me?

"So, you're okay? Why is everything bare?" I asked her. Her roommate, Jen was always at her friend's dorm instead of her own.

"Because I'm moving back to America, I can't handle England anymore because if I stay, I'll lose my sanity." Nina said and smiled, a one out of sympathy and then the words got to my ears and I couldn't believe it.

* * *

**Okay, its me fina2212 and I would just like to say that my two stories, Breathe, and Hi, I'm your daughter both have chapters in the works, so look for that and I just hope that you will review and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_You know I'll be, your life your voice, your reason to be. My love, my heart is breathing for this. Moment in time, I'll find the words to say. Before you leave me today._  
_-One Direction, Moments_

Fabian's POV  
Her being here without me is… completely unbearable. Just, empty.  
She actually left.  
You know that feeling? That one you get when someone gives you really bad news and you think, it's so not gonna happen. I had that very feeling when Nina told me she was going home. To America.  
But then she actually left.  
And guess what?  
She didn't even say goodbye.  
So, I found myself wandering to Anubis house. It's old. Abandoned. Empty. A bunch of new, more high-tech houses were built since out days there. All the original houses are just there. Anubis, Osiris, Isis. They're there but… no one notices them anymore.  
I walk in and I immediately think of Nina. When I see the old phone sitting on the table by the big chair, I think of that first day she got there. I walk in and see her crying into the telephone. She claims it was cats but, I've seen her pet Alfie's cat before. That day I thought to myself, I can't believe we were that mean to her. I can't believe we made her feel so… unwelcome. I can't believe I didn't do more to help her when Patricia made it her mission to make her life miserable.  
I shake my head and walk into the common room. More hauntings of Nina. My mind immediately creates fake figures of my friends when we were in high school.  
"And Joy's just gone? That really is weird." Mara says.  
"And they've already got someone else in her bed?" I ask.  
"She's American and she's like totally obsessed with it." Patricia sneers.  
"Maybe, Joy was abducted by aliens," Alfie presumes, "And this new girl's one of them."  
Suddenly, Nina walks in.  
"Hi," she says, smiling brightly, "I'm Nina from America."  
I was the only one who said hi to her that day. Well, except Alfie, but his greeting was said in fake alien language.  
My eyes drift to the old fireplace. I smile, as I remember bumping heads with Nina that day, looking for something. What would have happened if Amber wasn't there? Would things have been any different? Her smile mesmerized me for the first time that day. I barely heard her comment about a concussion because of the way she was smiling at me. So… brightly… like… I was the best thing she had ever seen.  
I sigh and walk to the kitchen. God, so many Sibuna missions… it was like… strange. This was where I lived for so long and now I feel like a stranger.  
And the feeling makes me sick.  
I walk to her room, upstairs. I smile when I remember when we had camped out in there, me and her the last two awake. Smiling and laughing as we remembered things from last year. I was so close to making her mine again, when she freaking falls asleep.  
I sit down on the bare mattress and I know that I could burst into tears right now if I wanted to.  
I notice something on the floor, under the bedside table. I pick it up and smile. It's a picture of Nina. From Mick's goodbye party. I open my mouth and speak to the picture, if I had a chance to give her my last words, they'd be these.  
"I love you. I can't go anywhere without being haunted by your memories. You're everywhere. I can't be anywhere without seeing you. You are my life, no matter if you're over an ocean or across a hallway. My life isn't complete without you and, it never will be again. I can never love any other girl because, none of them have what you have. But so many guys, have all those things that you deserve. The things I don't have. You deserve so much better than me."  
"You really mean that?"  
I stare at the picture and wonder if I'm so crazy, that it spoke back to me.

"Fabian?"

I jump, this time figuring out that it came from the door. I look over and-


	5. Chapter 5

Can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more?  
Can we try one more, one more time?  
I'll make it better

Nina's POV

I stand there, in front of Fabian debating weather or not to call his name. He hurt me by not asking me out, does he really like me? Or is it high school all over again when he couldn't ask me out? Finally his name just slips out of my mouth and I bite down on my lip, closing me eyes. Why did I say his name?  
"Nina?" He turns around, slowly dropping the picture he had in his hands. It's of me? I look up to meet his eyes and he is standing there like an idiot.  
"Close your mouth, flies will fly in." I tell him, smiling at him, and sounding a bit like Patricia.  
"I...I thought you went to America." He tells me and he takes my hand in his, swinging it.  
"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." I say, looking around the place, the cobwebs and dust is everywhere but it still looks the same as it did.  
"Listen, there is something I need to tell you." He says and looks in my eyes.  
"Can we start over? For real?" He asked and I shake my head.  
"Why start over when the story hasn't even ended yet?" I whisper to him as I stand on my toes and kiss his cheek.

* * *

**This is the last chapter, and, well I hoped that you enjoyed all of it. Review!**


End file.
